


Anything I want

by bug_wish89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Peter, Frottage, Hermaphrodite!Stiles, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Paralysis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stiles Stilinski Has a Vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_wish89/pseuds/bug_wish89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets parylized by kanima venom. Derek and Scott take off after the bad guy and leave Peter to take the teen home. Peter takes advantage but Stiles doesnt really mind so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Newly edited 12/16/17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything I want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queerleighyours](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Queerleighyours).



> A valentines gift for queerleighyours
> 
> Sorry im off the spectrum with hermaphrodite!Stiles in this story but Im terrible at following the rules and this was the sweetest thing I wrote for the Teen Wolf fandom during the time alotted. Hope you like it anyways.

Stiles is laying on his back on the floor, head towards the side while Peter walks a circle around him, a clawed finger tapping at his lip. "You know, Stiles, I could do anything I wanted to you right now." Crouching over him he turns the teens face towards him "Anything at all." "Peter dont-" Stiles is cut off by a clawed hand lightly covering his mouth. Shhing him, Peter leans down low and inhales against Stiles neck before slowly licking a stripe over the artery. "Dont worry Stiles, I wont take everything you have to offer me. I'm going to make this good for both of us." Peter whispers against his ear, running sharp claws up Stiles sides and tucking the boys shirt up under his armpits. Stiles licks his lips nervously and looks around as far as he can without being able to move his head. Peter is sexy enough that Stiles doesnt really intend to refuse him, unless he starts being a jerk, but he'd still really like to be rescued now. "What are you doing, Peter?" "What am I doing, Stiles?" The werewolf echos back as he dips down to lick across one of the soft nipples. Stiles bites his lip as the werewolf mouths and nibbles down his chest and over his stomach. Stiles has lost sight of him and lets out a surprised moan when the mans tongue plunges into and around his navel, then switches to thrusting in and out lewdly. "Peter stop" stiles gasps out when he feels wetness start to gather between his legs. "Its alright to like this Stiles. I want you to like this" Peter croons at him as he leans up to take the boys earlobe into his mouth. Hearing a muffled whimper he licks lightly up the side of it earning him a full bodied shudder from the immobile teen. Sitting up, Peter shifts so hes kneeling between Stiles legs before pulling his own shirt off. Pressing their chests together and grinding against the body under him he starts to suck and bite at Stiles neck. Feeling Peter repeatedly pushing his erection against his hip overwhelms Stiles so he squeezes his eyes shut and starts to hyperventilate. Its all too fast and Peters going to feel that he doesnt have a penis soon and Stiles wont be able to stop him because he cant freaking MOVE! Hearing Stiles' harsh breathing Peter groans and reluctantly gives up on the delicious pool of flavor hes just found below the boys adams apple and lifts his head up "Whats wrong?" Peter seperates their hips and holds his body up so they arent touching anymore. "Just relax Stiles. Ill stop until you're calm again, alright?" Stiles quickly regulates his breathing but starts to feel embarrassed. He likes Peter, the werewolfs never actually hurt him and they sass each other all the time and Peter tends to flirt with him whenever Stiles is angry or annoyed. "Feeling better?" Peter looks amused when Stiles opens his eyes. The teen lets out a shaky laugh "The most dangerous person I know is between my legs and I can't move. You'd feel a little anxious too." Reminding himself that patience is the way into someone like Stiles' bed, Peter props himself on his elbows over the parylised human and takes a deep breath of the boy's surprisingly still aroused scent. "While I'm flattered that I'm the most dangerous person you know, Stiles, can you honestly tell me a good reason why you wouldn't want me to give you an orgasm right now? Other than Ive killed people, that one got overused a while ago. And dont say you're not attracted to me because we both know thats a lie. The only one you get turned on around as much as me is Derek and I'm pretty sure he just makes up reasons to take his shirt off lately." Stiles looks a little calmer when Peter finishes his speech, more like a nervous virgin than someone about to be molested by their kind-of-friend's creeper uncle. "Um, pretty sure this is a rather dubious way for someone to lose their virginity, but maybe I'm wrong, ya know, maybe its perfectly normal for serial killing werewolves to molest helpless teenagers when they cant move to stop you!" Stiles shouts the last part and scowls when he sees the corner of the older mans mouth turn up which just makes Peter's grin widen even further. "Anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" Stiles opens his mouth to go on but chokes on his breath when Peters hand shoots below his pants and rubs his fingertips over Stiles' clit. "How's that, huh?" Peter watches the teen's eyes close and his lips part to let out the hottest mewl the older werewolfs ever heard. "Thats nice, isnt it?" Eyes still closed, Stiles swallows thickly before mumbling "ts' nice. How did you know?" Leaning over him again Peter opens his own jeans and presses warm skin against the teenager's who moans when he feels Peter's erection, thick and velvety against his abdomen. Rolling his hips, the older man breathes out hotly against Stiles' collarbone. "I can smell that pretty pussy of yours, boy." Hands moving to Stiles' hips, Peter leans over him and thrusts them together harder, thrilling at the desperate little sounds the teen is making under his breath with each grind of their hips. Not missing an opportunity, Peter laves at sensitive nipples, pinching the freshly sucked one and Stiles' keen echos around the room. Stiles slowly curls his fingers into a sad impression of fists when the werewolve's hand dips between his legs again. "Do you want me to stop Stiles?" The teen is close and the tingly heat spreading outwards is about to pull him under. "Dont you fucking dare!" He hears a breathy chuckle the same time he explodes over the edge and cries out his release. He barely notices Peter arch against him and wet heat pool on his belly. \---- They're naked on Stiles' bed and Peter is over him pulling the boys ankles and hands over the werewolves shoulders. Peter picks him up and stands, sinking into him all at once and taking the teenager's virginity. It occurs to Stiles that something is very odd since there's no pain and he doesnt remember how they got here but he loses that train of thought as Peter starts to bounce him up and down, moving deep inside him and stretching him further. It all feels so wet, hot and so so good and he can feel himself clenching tight around the werewolves prick before cumming so hard he falls off the bed and wakes up from the dream. Panting as he unwraps himself from the blanket he catches movement in the corner of his eye and nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees Peter sitting at his desk with that ridiculous smirk on his face. Stiles distinctly remembers seeing the werewolf leave after helping him home last night after he was parylized and subjected to Peter's debauchery. "How did you sleep Stiles?" He asks smugly. The teenager scowls to cover up his warm cheeks and stands up "None of your business." But suddenly Peter is in his personal space and Stiles jerks back against his night stand nearly knocking it over. The older man traces one clawed finger down the boys cheek and slowly tilts his head back with it under his chin in a strange imitation of that night on the lacrosse field. "You said my name and I could smell it when you came Stiles. What were you dreaming that was so good?" Stiles tilts his head down just enough to see Peter's face and return his smirk "Wouldnt you like to know."


End file.
